


My Darling Homeward Bound

by ivegottogay



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Agnarr’s not villain, Don’t worry, F/F, Iduna and Agnarr’s Story AU, Slow Burn, Some minor canon changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegottogay/pseuds/ivegottogay
Summary: Iduna and Agnarr’s AU but with ElsamarenAfter years of waiting, Elsa and her father finally went on a journey to visit the Enchanted forest, to make allies of the people living there. One mistake. One truth untold, everything turns into chaos.Was meeting her, the warm and sweet her, a mistake after all?Or the fic I decided to write in the middle of the night, heavily caffeinated and sleep deprived.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. Into The Unknown

It was a long journey, from the kingdom to this strange forest Elsa’s father have done nothing but talk about for an entire month. She assumes his excitement was due to it being recently discovered— or maybe it was because it’s the only neighboring land they have due north.

Whatever the reason may be, Agnarr could not stop talking about it. His interest in the forest grew stronger with every set of the moon and every rise of the sun. He even went as far as to send royal scouts to venture to and discover more about the forest.

When they came back with nothing but good news, Agnarr squealed with joy— on the inside of course, a King must always keep his composure no matter what situation befalls him. Still, Elsa and her sister Anna could not ignore the glint in those brown orbs.

The scouts reported 3 wonderful facts about the forest. One, that it had a stunningly abundant water supply, untouched and pure. Two, many of the creatures living there are native to the forest and found nowhere else, including exotic types of flowers, trees, and even deers.

But the most wondrous of all, the only fact about the forest that Agnarr focused and cared about, was there were tribes of indigenous people thriving and living within the forest.

Elsa remembers her father asking if the scouts had interacted with them and frowned when they answered no.

Since then, the Forest was his greatest conquest. Elsa was only eleven back then, and now 6 years after endless information gathering and planning, her father had finally decided to visit the forest he so adored himself— with a handful of guards, a forest specialist and well, with Elsa too.

She understood why she had to, as next in line for the throne she had to, if not experience, then at least witness how a ruler bargains and interacts with people from all different kinds of places. It’s one of the many duties she has as a princess— well, Anna is a princess too but she doesn’t carry the same weight and responsibilities Elsa had on her shoulders.

5 Arendellian songs. That’s how long it took a day. And it went on for two days. When put together, it’s a maximum of 10 Arendellian songs from Arendelle to the forest, and that’s not counting the many stop overs they had for rest.

Finally, after six years of hearing about it through word of mouth, she was finally here with her father to witness it’s grandiose qualities herself.

“Slow the horses, first we find a clearing big enough to set camp,” The King commands, giving his first order in the forest. As much as he wants to step out of his horse and feel the soil against his bare feet, touch the birch bark against his opened palms, the safety of his people came first. He won’t forget that.

Elsa noticed a few things about the forest. Not anything eye opening, just some little things that she found weird and in this case… magical.

First were the leaves. She noticed how the autumn season colored the leaves with a bit more pigment than the trees back in Arendelle. The leaves here were more vibrant, more alive. The leaves in Arendelle, no matter how healthy they were, were dull colored and somehow gray to her eyes. She couldn’t help but ponder over why.

Second was the vague sound of streams and river. No matter which direction they went, it never left her ears. It was there almost like a lullaby— or perhaps a welcoming song for visitors like them, something to calm their raging nerves in the palms of an enchanted forest like this one. Elsa liked it, she’s always been fond of water, and the qualities it bore.

Third was the wind, or maybe it was the temperature. She wasn’t sure. It was colder in this forest, which makes sense since it’s further north than Arendelle. But what’s weirder was, despite the extreme cold and somehow never ending gush of wind, the plant life and the ecosystem here thrives like nowhere else. Almost as if they hold on to something… something foreign to people like her.

“A clearing, your highness, to our right,” Lieutenant Mattias announced, pointing his finger towards the direction of an open field not far from a river. A perfect place for a camping site.

“Nice eye. Alright, we’ll set camp and sleep here. Come first ray of sunlight, we’ll look for the natives,” goes Agnarr’s second command.

Everyone did as they were instructed. They set up their tents, went out to gather wood for fire, and refilled their systems with the water from the nearby stream.

Elsa also heard how they adoringly complimented the water. Saying how invigorating it was, like something filling you up and washing away your worries and fatigue. She took a mental note to try it out when she can.

Once off her horse, she fixed her dress, plucked stray leaves from her platinum colored hair and joining her father who— despite the title he held and the obvious crown above his head— removed the boots on his feet and stepped into the forest soil like a dream he had always wished to achieve.

“Father, how will we find the natives in a forest as big as this?” she asks, looking out into the strange forest with a concerned look. No matter how many years her father sent out scouts to map the place, there’s still a high probability they’ll get lost. Especially now that, for some reason, directional cues are all over the place. What with the wind being so overly active. Normal methods wouldn’t suffice.

“We’ll search for them,” he answers with a smile and the same glint in his eyes from all those years ago, “You never know, maybe they’ve found us already. We _are_ trespassing into their territory,” he says with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“If that were the case— which I know it isn’t— then we’d probably be on our way back,” Elsa answers, but then stops to recollect her thoughts, “but maybe they’re nice, like this forest.”

“If you are planning to look around and study the forest for yourself, please don’t stray too far from camp alright?” he advices. Of course Elsa knew that, but his concern sent warmth blooming through her chest as she smiles and nod.

“Now, go and have fun, but watch your manners okay, princess?”

Elsa rolls her eyes, “Yes, father.” She never really liked it when people called her princess, maybe because she knew that to be called something of high stature means to adapt to said stature, and she always had this doubt in her about her title. What if she’s not enough? What if, in her hands, Arendelle would crumble? She couldn’t stomach that thought, so like always, she pushed it away to the back of her mind.

She gave her father one last glance before making her way out of the camp and into the unknown they call a forest.

Her earlier suspicions were right. Things here were much _much_ healthier. But what could they be feeding on for them to be this healthy? The trees dance with every gush of the wind as if they had their own distinct personalities. Sometimes, when she held the thickness of it’s bark against her palm, she could feel something pulsate through her fingertips— though she blamed it on adrenaline.

A few more steps— and that’s one more thing! The soil here were much darker and softer, with every step you could feel your feet sink slightly more towards the earth, like an invitation for a warm hug. It was cute, she thought, and the plants must’ve thought so too or they all wouldn’t look so happy in their places.

The air was also something note worthy. Every breath she took was like inhaling the purest form of air, no trace of pollution, clean as clean could be. Breathing this kind of fresh air must be doing wonders for her lungs, or at least that’s where Elsa’s imagination took her amidst her stroll.

Maybe she got too engrossed with the forest’s feeling or maybe she just lost track of his father’s advice, but when Elsa turned around, the camp was no longer in sight. There was nothing but trees after trees after trees. Sometimes there were huge boulders, but that’s not really important.

“That couldn’t be…” she mutters under her breath, looking back at the path she took with a furrowed brow. She could’ve sworn she’s only taken a few steps away from the camp, she couldn’t have gone _that_ far.

And yet, the more steps she took with the purpose of heading back, the more lost she finds herself in. The trees and the rocks— the tiny markings she made in her mind— were no use in guiding her back. But she doesn’t sweat, with an atmosphere like this, she doesn’t have an inch of doubt she’ll find her way. You never know, maybe the forest decides to help her.

If things seem like it’s not working, she could just send a smoke signal and her father would send a search party for her. Though it would hurt her reputation, getting lost as soon as they stepped foot in the forest, at least she’ll get back.

Or so she had thought. How the hell will she be able to make smoke in the first place? She doesn’t know the first thing about making fire. And with her inexperience, she could end up hurting herself so bad Arendelle finds herself one princess less.

“This seems like the best time to panic,” she says to herself as a way to soothe her rapidly beating heart. It’ll be dark soon, if she doesn’t find her way back till then, by night fall all sorts of predators will introduce themselves to her and eat her alive. Which is not even the scary part.

“What if… what if I never get back and they never find me, will I have to live in this forest alone?” she says once again, but this time with a crack in her voice and her resolve.

But to her utter surprise, a response was thrown out to her from a direction she cannot pinpoint, “Live? yes. Alone? Not so much,” says a feminine voice, somewhere from above the trees.

This is it. She’s hearing voices. Surely that’s an obvious sign her sanity has upped and left. Unless the trees are magic and they could somehow talk which is just absurd!...Could they?

“Are you lost?” says the voice again, accompanied by the shuffling of leaves and a strong gust of wind.

“uhm— uh, do I talk back or…?” Elsa’s sure she had gone crazy. Talking back would definitely mark her insanity... 

“Yeah, you probably should,” and in a flash of a second, a person jumps from one of the trees— Elsa doesn’t know which one— and falls in front of her, landing on their feet perfectly. The sudden action caused her to stumble back and trip on a rock, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Still, as she feels the earth underneath her and the sharp pain eminating from her behind, her eyes seems preoccupied with gawking at the beautiful lady in front of her— a girl, probably within her own age range.

She wore a type of clothing she doesn’t recognize, maybe leather? Or tunic? And this hat on the top of her head that never flew away no matter how harsh the wind blows. She has hair as brown as trees and as long and gorgeous as a waterfall. Her skin was dark, reflecting the light from the sun so perfect, it made her made her glisten. And those eyes—those hazelnut brown eyes that turn gold every time the sun adores it with it’s touch. They were the best spectacle this forest had ever shown her yet.

“How else would I begin to help you, hmm?” she speaks, and Elsa knows as a princess she shouldn’t be so submissive but she can’t help but bow to such beauty.

_Wait. She’s speaking to me. I should probably say something— what’s the best thing to say in this situation!?_

“Am I dead?”

Mental face palm. _Why? Why!_

The odd reply was cringe worthy, that much was true, but when the girl bursts out in laughter, Elsa couldn’t help but smile with her.

Remember when she said the sounds river makes are like lullabies to passionate travelers like her? Scratch that. This girl’s laughter is even better. Like a gentle caress, a warm blanket, or a soft bed after a long day— there is nothing on this earth that could be as gentle and as heavenly as that sound.

“I’m hoping you’re not,” the stranger says with a giggle, “I wouldn’t want to be talking with a dead person, you know? Unless you’re a spirit—are you a spirit?”

The question came from nowhere, and as random as it was, it was the one thing that slapped Elsa back into this hell of a place called earth. She stood up, dusted her navy blue dress and fixed herself before the girl, back straight, and chin up like a royal should be.

“No, I’m not… a spirit.”

“Ah, how unfortunate. What with that strange looking dress and odd colored hair I assumed you were, well I guess I was wrong after all.” She commented, looking her up and down to analyze her choice of clothing. Making Elsa feel self conscious under such an intense gaze.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you look like a spirit though.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Elsa asks, this time with a little bit of her authority back.

“What a strange question. I should be asking you that,” she scoffs, “ The forest senses strange presence in her court— could that be you? And if so, then, who are _you_?” The girl speaks with an equal amount of authority, if not then more.

The way she stands, Elsa assumes she holds a title in her name somewhere, but still, her posture asserts dominance sure, but in a way that says _“This is my domain, all you have to do is ask and I shall welcome you in”_

“I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle, and you are—“

“Princess? That’s a funny word,” Elsa was bothered by the rude interjection, but she made sure not to show it.

“My name is Honeymaren, and as you may have already noticed, I am tasked to take care of this part of the forest. So would you mind and… I dunno, get lost?”

Elsa tries not to flinch from the harsh word. She keeps her posture still and never bending, “I already am.”

Honeymaren’s eyes widen, as if a bulb lit up in her head. Then she smiled.

“Ohhh! That’s what the forest was trying to tell me, I get it now!”

“Excuse me, _what_?”

“Oh don’t worry about a single thing, princess—”

“don’t call me that.”

“— cause that’s exactly what I’m here for. Now, would you mind telling me how you got lost so I can direct you back, hmm?”

Elsa watches the girl for a while, and that’s just when it clicked.

Honeymaren. Her people. They’re the one her father has been looking for! Which means, she can report it back to him and guide him towards them— that would be called helping, right?


	2. There are Two Sides to a Bridge

Honeymaren was too fast. She may be leading Elsa back to her camp, but in the pace she’s going, Elsa just might find herself lost in the forest once again. Or, there’s always the possibility that Elsa’s just slow, which is impossible, even her father could never “out-walk” her, so to speak.

Maybe her lifestyle here in the forest was what made her fast on her feet, which was nothing but speculation in Elsa’s mind before, but you see, it’s hard not to take an interest on her and the life she has. Not when she shares facts about the forest any chance she gets.

“Making a smoke signal here in the forest will be useless, since the wind will never be still enough for the smoke to go up into the sky,” she says, further drilling the fact that without her, Elsa would probably be out of hope by now.

“Then how do you guys signal each other then? You know, when one of you gets lost?” Elsa asks, almost tripping over a root trying to catch up to Honeymaren.

“Lost?” Maren laughs, “We don’t get lost, the spirits always lead us back. And most of us were born and raised here so, we know this forest like the back of our hands,” she answers.

“How convenient.”

“Sure is, especially for helping strangers like you,” Maren states, looking at Elsa with those warm eyes.

Elsa knows better than to get attached. Especially for someone she just recently met— that’s just preposterous. But Maren’s really making it twice as hard for her, especially when she smiles at her in such a way she feels an electric spark in her body.

“Surely you meet a lot of outsiders, otherwise you wouldn’t be helping me. You trust others way to quickly, “ Elsa comments, successfully avoiding a rock that could’ve sprained her ankle if she had tripped on it.

“Oh we Northuldrans only trust nature. When nature speaks, we listen. So when she told me to go to you, I did. As long as nature says yes, we accept whoever comes and goes in the forest.”

Oh, so that’s what they call themselves. Northuldran. Elsa smiles inwardly. The name was as enchanted-sounding as them. Like some kind of myth you would tell your children at night. How fitting, she thinks.

“I believe we’re getting close, hear that?” at Honeymaren’s question, Elsa listened closely, and surely enough she could hear it. The sound of water flow— a stream, she’s near!

“Yes,” was all Elsa could say. Words cannot describe how grateful she is for this girl who just saved her life. And she swears a thank you would not suffice.

“Will you be okay on your own, or would you like to me to accompany you all the way there?” There it was again, the warmth that glints off Honeymaren’s eyes and makes their way straight to Elsa’s chest, making her grip the hem of her sleeves a tad bit too tight.

“Asking you to accompany me there would be too much, wouldn’t it?”

“Well, yes. But I don’t really mind,” Maren smiles.

“You’ve done enough, I think. I suppose a simple thank you would not suffice for what you’ve done, but still, I would like to— uh, well, thank you.” What was that!? When did Elsa ever stumble on her words like that!?

“No need to talk so formally, Elsa, a thank you is all I need.” At the mention of her name, Elsa flinched. She was being dramatic, she’s sure, but if she said it wasn’t the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, she’d be lying.

“Well then, I suppose this is where we part ways.”

“I’m sure our paths will cross again. So… you know, a goodbye isn’t really necessary.”

“How do you know?,” Elsa asks, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly in question.

Honeymaren just smiles and shrugs, “Instincts, I guess.” and off to the horizon she goes, following the direction of the setting sun, it’s glow complimenting her silhouette as she retreats further into the woods.

Elsa could not for the life of her tear her eyes away. Nor could she erase the voice that spoke in her head over and over again, a tribute to Honeymaren’s words

_Our paths will cross again_

She knows it really doesn’t mean anything, but she lets it resonate in her head a minute longer. Smiling to herself as she walks towards the bright lanterns that decorate their camp.

———

The next morning, Elsa half expected to wake up on her own bed, right next to her soundly sleeping sister but to her complete disappointment, it was the opposite.

Not a big deal though, with how much work she had reserved for the day, she doubt she’ll have enough time to think too much about home, or her sister— no matter how tempting it may be.

She reported her recent conquest yesterday to her father. How she met one of the natives, and how they call themselves Northuldrans. He was happy of course, which was all Elsa ever wanted, so when asked if she had an idea on as to where they could be, Elsa froze.

She doesn’t remember Honeymaren mention anything about their location in the forest, or a name or landmark— not that she’d know where it was. Still, the only thing she remembers was that when going back, she headed towards the direction of the setting sun. Which was west, or more specifically, north west.

So, north west they go. Come first light, everything was already packed neatly back into a portable state and then off they went, with the King leading the group and the princess and her guard right behind him.

“So tell me, did you enjoy your little escapade with the new friend in question?” Mattias teased, wiggling his eyebrows with that quirky smirk on his face.

“I was lost. And she helped me. That’s all that happened,” Elsa explained plainly, ignoring his playful banters and stopping a rush of blood to her cheeks, if that even is humanely possible.

“Oh sure. At least tell me you got her name—you did get her name, right?”

“Honeymaren. That’s all I know about her.”

“That’s it?” Mattias frowned, disappointed, “Nothing else? What did she look like?”

At the question, Elsa remembered Honeymaren’s features. Her face, her eyes, her skin, her hair, everything. And she had to look away from Mattias, lest she wants to show him a royal blush.

“Well, she has long hair. Longer than mine. Which was interesting,” Elsa commented.

“Interesting? That’s all you have to say about it? Your highness, You know your ears turn red as well when you blush right? I can see them.”

“What? No they don’t—“

“Mattias,” the king spoke, a hint of seriousness lacing his tone “sword at the ready, I hear something.” Agnarr jumped off his horse, and the guards behind them followed suit, so did Elsa. They all held to the helms of their swords, ready to strike come the need be.

Mattias, a guard to the princess, stood close to Elsa and shielding her from possible dangers, despite knowing full well she can handle herself with a sword.

First came a howl, they weren’t sure if it was an animal of some sort or something else, but it was definitely not human made.

It could be wolves, in which case it would be a dangerous battle, but it doesn’t sound anything like how a wolf would normally howl. Then again, nothing ever seems normal in this forest. Which is why the king named it the Enchanted Forest. Just recently.

“Protect the Princess at all cost,” the king commands his guards, throwing caution for himself with the passing wind. The guards didn’t question his decision however, they themselves believe in the king’s ability to protect himself from danger.

“Father, don’t be ridiculous, I have Mattias.”

“Better to be safe than sorry.”

As if on cue, a creature rushed out of the bushes, then another, then another, then a whole flock of them running towards their direction. They weren’t really attacking them, to be exact, it seems more like they were running away from something.

Reindeers. And a whole herd of them, managing to avoid the Arendellian group completely in their escape— but then that howl, what could be—

Seconds later, the ground began to shake as a low grumbling sound echoes from afar. Birds and mammals alike ran from the sound, which normally doesn’t mean anything good. And all they could was stand and listen, anticipate what it is that would happen and prepare for it.

“An earthquake?” The king asks, looking at the ground in confusion.

But Elsa saw it first, her eyes locking with the culprit of the grumbling sound and the cause of the earth’s unrest.

“No,” she mutters. A figure— no, a rock? Standing within the forest, walking and with every move came the grumbling sound and every step made the shaking ground.

“A giant.”

Everyone looked up, hands gripping against the helm of their swords tighter than before. Their eyes all widened in unison, jaws slacking and heart beats picking up pace. For what their eyes beheld them, was the sight of a mighty earth giant. Taller than the palace, wider than any mountain, with it’s body made completely of mother earth herself.

“Your majesty,” Mattias calls out in concern, “orders?”

“Stand down. We’ll only anger it if we unsheathe our weapons,” he says, and the rest obliges.

Is this what Honeymaren meant when she said they can talk with nature? Can these giants talk? Elsa couldn’t help but recall their last conversation. She ponders wether or not she should try conversing with the giant, ask for directions or something, they guide the Northuldrans, right? Or is that an exclusive kind of thing? Elsa doesn’t know.

But just when she was about to test her theory, a loud scream echoes throughout the entire forest. The voice seemed familiar, or maybe it was the fact that it was high pitched and feminine. She doesn’t exactly remember what happened, all she knows was that her feet and her body was reacting way faster than her brain could command it.

She ran, despite her father’s plea and Mattias’ yell, she ran towards the direction of the sound. Someone could be in grave danger, she could be in grave danger, and it would be heartless of her to ignore such a call for help. Especially if it was from the very person who saved her life just yesterday.

_Not her,_ she pleads, _please don’t let it be her._

As every large stride of her feet take her closer and closer to the clearing, the louder her heart pound against her ears, the stronger her prayers become.

She jumps over a fallen tree and next thing she knows, she was right next to a gentle flowing river. What sight beheld her proved how wrong she was about things.

She was right about the voice belonging to a girl, but everything else was wrong. One, it wasn’t call for help, but a shout of joy. Two, it wasn’t Honeymaren, far from her actually, it was a child, maybe somewhere between the age of 7 or 9. And Three, she was playing by the river, jumping in joy from one of the earth giant’s palms, a joyful smile on the giant’s face. She couldn’t help but notice the northuldran attire as well.

She was wrong. As always. But at least, no one’s in grave danger. There’s that to thank for.

“Princess Elsa!” Mattias and her father shouts as they run after her in complete panic. Their loud and ever seamlessly freaked out voices gained the attention of the northuldran child and the earth giant, making them turn and look at Elsa.

Of course, they weren’t phased by her presence. The child turns to look at the giant and as if saying something, she points at Elsa. Not longer than a second, The giant stretches it’s mighty arm over the river and forms a bridge right in front of Elsa’s eyes. A feat Elsa never imagined she would ever be a witness to in her whole life.

She was hesitant at first, not sure if stepping on his hand would jeopardize her safety and anger him or doing the opposite would garner the same effect. Maybe it was some form of invitation, a welcome of some sort, and it seemed like the giant and the girl was waiting for her to climb on. So she did just that. She climbed on.

Just like that, the giant smiles and lifts his hand right back, glad that Elsa accepted his invitation. Or her. Do earth giants even have genders? Or is that a human construct kind of thing?

“Hi there miss!” The northuldran child greeted with a wave of her hand, and Elsa kneels down so they were face to face before smiling and patting her head. “Hello little one, your scream had me worried there for a bit,” she says softly.

“Oh? It wasn’t that loud, was it?”

“Mr. or Ms. Earth Giant, it was kinda loud, right?” is this alright? Does she look stupid talking to a huge rock in human form? Does it even understand her? Oh my Goodness she’s really talking to a rock isn’t she?

To her complete and utter relief, the giant nodded. To which Elsa looks back at the child with a smile, “see?”

“Okay, I’ll try not to make much noise from now on.” she apologizes, and it was one heck of an adorable faces she just pulled. So much so that it took every restraint in her body for Elsa not to pinch those chubby cheeks.

As if on cue, she hears voices start to call out two different names.

“Elsa!? Elsa! Get down from there!” the first one was her father, crossing the river in such a huge hurry he was bound slip on a rock and get his entire body wet, Mattias and the others were all not far behind him.

“Samantha sweetie? Time to eat Lunch!” The second one was an unfamiliar voice, but as deep and coarse like Mattias’. Elsa looks down and sees a Northuldran man calling up to the girl right next to her. She followed his eyes and when it landed right on his father… well, let’s just say it didn’t go well.

“Samantha stay up there, alright?” like a flash, he formed a weird shape with his hands, brought it up to his mouth and blowed into it as hard as he can. And then, a howling sound came out, a signal— a warning to the other Northuldrans of strangers near their territory.

_Ohhh! So that’s what the howling sound was earlier._

“Stop right where you are!” He shouts at Agnarr and his men, a spear on his hand while other Northuldrans run to his side in a defensive manner.

Agnarr raised his hands up in surrender, and so did the others. “We mean you no harm, As king of Arendelle I assure you this! So lay down your weapons!”

“Water spirit, please help us bring those strangers in for questioning,” the man requested with a respectful bow, and like magic, the Arendellians were plucked from the water like annoying little pests and brought to the Northuldrans in an orderly fashion.

They held the sharp end of their spear against them, and surrounded them all in fear of them doing something to their land and to their people.

“Who are you!?” They question.

_Well, that could’ve gone smoother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t even edit this, I’m sorry but I really should be studying (I say that a lot but never really end up doing it)
> 
> Anyways here’s the second chapter as promised, the next chap would probably be out sometime on Wednesday. 
> 
> So... yeah. Thanks for reading.


	3. Could the Cold ever feel Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, finals are over and I get to go home and enjoy the christmas break with mi familia— yey!
> 
> Which means, more time for writing, so expect a pretty regular update schedule (and by regular, I mean totally random cause Im not good at following schedules)

“Who are you!?”

The more Elsa watches, the more conflicted she becomes. Honeymaren wasn’t this aggressive when she first approached her, but Elsa guesses the circumstances back then were different compared to this. Elsa was alone, and miles away from their main village. This one was different.

“I am the King of a kingdom south from here called Arendelle, and I promise you no harm is to be done or intended to be done on you or your people. We come in peace.”

It’s time to stop this— not that she can, but perhaps her presence would change something. She looks at the giant who seemed to be entertained by the debacle happening by his feet. “Giant, uh… could you please put us down now?” Elsa requested, bowing her body and copying what the man did earlier with the water spirit.

The earth giant complied, and his slow but loud movement seemed to draw the attentions of both Northuldran and Arendellian eyes from down below.

Once down, Samantha gave Elsa one last wave of her hand before running towards her father whom dropped his spear to hug his daughter. Elsa did the same and walked pridefully towards her king, her father, joining them on the sharp end of the spear.

They didn’t fail to notice how odd her hair was, or how pale her skin was compared to any normal human, so they faltered.

“and you, who are you?” one of the Northuldran woman asked, a warrior from what Elsa assumes.

“I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle, daughter of King Agnarr of Arendelle, and these are my people. Trust in my father’s words, we mean you no harm.”

They weren’t interested in that though, it seemed like they were hoping for a little more than that, they were talking amongst themselves too, something between a hushed argument and a debate.

“How are you able to speak with the spirits?” they asked.

What? You mean they are exclusive like I thought? Elsa’s brows raised.

“I just… spoke?” she eyed her father, who was just as confused as everybody else.

“Drop your weapons!” a familiar voice commands from a far. Elsa’s head whipped towards it’s direction and sees Honeymaren sliding down a steep slope of soil ever so gracefully, her heart performing backflips at the sight of her.

“They’re harmless, I can vouch for them,” she says, standing in between the Northuldrans who threatens with wielded weapons when those they point their spears at refuse to unsheathe theirs.

“Maren, what do you know of these people?” they asks, still reluctant to bring down their spears.

“The nature is fond of them, or more specifically, their princess,” Honeymaren declares, placing her hand on top of Elsa’s head and feeling just how soft and silky her hair is.

The unexpected action made the princess flinch, just enough for Maren to notice and not any body else.

“Fine. But you will be the one to explain to your mother, alright?” they finally conceded. They dropped their weapons to the floor, parting in half to pave way for the Arendellians to pass through.

“Come on. I want to introduce you guys,” Honeymaren smiles at Elsa and everyone else.

“Follow me please.”

— — —

Their village wasn’t a village at all, more like a camp site like the one Elsa and the others built yesterday, except theirs was a bit more established and well, thriving, for the most part.

They had this weird triangle shaped houses, are they houses? They look more like tents. It was strange, and foreign, but seeing Honeymaren interact with everyone, the children and the elders alike, all with a smile on her face, Elsa couldn’t help but feel a little bit home sick.

At the center of their village was a huge campfire, partnered with a pretty broad pile of logs for fuel—probably used for cooking, and then beside it was a huge… Elsa doesn’t know what to call it, but the tent seemed bigger than the ones surrounding it.

“Please stay here while I talk to my mother,” Honeymaren excuses herself with a polite nod. She enters the tent and closed off the entrance so they couldn’t see whatever it was that’s transpiring inside. Leaving the people from Arendelle to stand awkwardly by the fire, earning strange looks from the Northuldrans

While doing nothing, there are things that popped into Elsa‘s mind for no apparent reason. One of them being, Honeymaren might actually be a princess like her. Well, they wouldn’t call it a princess of course, but the technicalities were there. The daughter of a leader of a certain group, that definitely means princess, right?

The next thing she realized was… someone has been looking at them ever since they entered the village. Well, obviously people would look, they’re strangers for a far away land, people are bound to be curious— but, the gaze Elsa feels is unwavering, almost like a, they were being watched by something— or someone, someone far from the village with presence so strong, strong enough for her to sense it.

“What was your kingdom’s name again?”

A voice spoke, and everyone looked at the source of it. A man, probably the same age as Elsa, standing next to the tent with his arms folded on his chest. Where did he come from?

“Arendelle,” her father answered, albeit hesitant.

“Don’t worry about a single thing, my sister’s dealing with my mother right now and surely they’d help you with… whatever it is that you need help with,” He says.

Sister? Oh, so Honeymaren has a brother. Elsa could’ve probably guessed that, and judging by his own features—the signature dark skin, hazelnut eyes, and brown hair, surely enough Elsa can’t be mistaken...

“You and Honeymaren… are twins?”

“Yep!” he answers with glee.

In some cultures, having twins in a family is a bad omen, and more often than not they put the twins in an orphanage or kill them off. Elsa read them in books before, even heard them through word of mouth from the staffs in the castle, she never really liked it. So it was a relief the Northuldrans don’t bear the same beliefs, she can rest assure these people aren’t that heartless.

A minute later, Honeymaren comes out of the tent looking all perplexed, and then she saw her brother chatting up with the princess and all of a sudden there was nothing in this world that could dampen her mood more.

“Ryder what are you doing?”she deadpans.

“Chatting! You said I should talk with other people more, so I’m doing it”

“In the right circumstance you blockhead,” She elbows him and Ryder stumbles back, but quickly regains her balance to land a playful punch on his sister’s shoulder.

At this little interaction, Elsa began to miss home and her own sister Anna, who is probably having tons of fun playing around in the castle. She tried not to look too much at the siblings, especially Honeymaren, but seeing as how that’s practically impossible, she failed.

“I’ve settled things with my mother, but she still wants to see you, of course.” She says, stepping aside and holding the flap of the tent open for them, “please come in.”

The tent was bigger than what it’s exterior let on, they don’t know what kind of logic that is but they really didn’t dwell too much on it. What’s more important to them right now, especially for the king, was the matriarch leader. Sitting on a chair not akin to a throne. It was more like she was just sitting on a chair in front of a dinner table.

Only the king, the princess and her guard could sit due to lack of chairs, so others had to stand for the rest of the discussion.

“My daughter had already told me, but I still need more,” she says, not really in an authoritative manner. Her voice was gentle, and warm, soothing to the ears, much like Elsa’s own mother. Now she could see where Honeymaren got that warm and alluring voice.

“My name is Yelena, and the woman who led you here is my eldest daughter, Honeymaren, though I think you already know that,” She poured them drinks— just water, actually, and although they were still wet and sloshing around the place from walking through the river, they still accepted the kind gesture.

“Thank you,” said the king.

Yelena placed the pitcher down on the table, leans in towards the royals and spoke, “Now tell me, what is it you seek in this forest?”

The answer wasn’t far off the tip of the King’s tongue. He comes with a banner of peace, a purpose to help, to spread wealth among those who need them. The answer was purely out of the goodness of his heart, and yet it took him a few seconds to gather his words.

Elsa wonders. Why did her father hesitate to answer?

“We come to meet you. To see what kind of people resides within the forest I hold dear. And I want to help, however I can,” he says, looking straight into the eyes of their leader.

“What makes you think we need your help?” she asks, her brow raised in question. There was this tone behind her voice, something that feels warm and yet hot to the touch. The kindness of it all was suspicious, and although unbecoming of a King, he stumbled upon his words in his reply.

“We— we meant no offense! As the only neighbor we have north of our kingdom, I deemed it important to form an ally with your people. Nothing is better than to be friends with people who share our borders,” he explained, his nerves pulsating against his skin. He doesn’t know what will happen if this don’t do well.

There was a moment of silence, a cold atmosphere that seemed to settle on their shoulders put of nowhere. And just when the King was about to open his mouth and try to lighten up the mood, Yelena beat him to it.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it? How about you and your people change into something else, and we can talk about this over dinner, yes?”

The princess and the king looked at each other, confused at the sudden invitation. And yet they still accepted the offer, knowing full well how rude it would be for travelers like them to refuse an offer from the Northuldran leader.

“Yes, of course.”

— — —

Come nightfall, the entire village was bright and lively from torches and lanterns alike, placed hanging from where posts stand.

A feast was in order, as per the leader’s request, to welcome the strangers from a far away land coming to share their gifts and blessings. It was said to be a good omen for the village for strangers to enter amidst the autumn season, which they mentioned was a rare event.

As the Northuldrans were busy cooking and attending to the feast, the Arendellians however were busy warming themselves and indulging in the delicious hot cocoa the Northuldrans imparted.

The vibe this places gives off was cold, but the calming sort of cold. Winter is around the corner after all, of course it would be cold, but with the huge fire place and children and elders alike dancing and enjoying the joyous evening, it makes the cold kind of warm— if that makes sense.

“Good evening, your majesty,” says a voice right next to her. Elsa decided the best way to enjoy her evening was to sit down under a tree and watch everything from a far, a sort of soothing solitude, until Honeymaren decides to join in.

She faces the girl in question, and raising a brow as she performs a curtsey. Elsa just smiles at the respectful gesture.

“And where did you learn that?” she asks, obviously intrigued and failing to hide it.

“Mattias. He seems like a lovely fellow, told me I should do it whenever I greet you, which is weird by the way” Honeymaren answers, looking over at where the Lieutenant was, playing with the children of her tribe.

“May I?” she asks, looking at the empty space beside Elsa.

“Do as you like.”

Honeymaren sits down with a smile. Tugging her knees close to her chest and hugging them in an attempt to brush out the cold. Their tunics were thick, of course, but she’s still human after all.

Silence befell both ladies as they stared off into the heavenly glow of the village, both waiting for the other to spark a conversation. When no one did, Honeymaren decided she should do it.

“I told you not to be so formal with me,”she says, somewhat as an icebreaker but not quite.

“You don’t really expect me to do that after you just called me ‘your majesty’” Elsa quips with a smile. Being formal was her way of life, maybe behind closed doors or in front of her family she could be informal, but outside? She needs to uphold her title and be prideful of the kingdom she oversees. Which is why she talks the way she does.

“That was a joke, I can stop if you want.”

“Please do, I’d rather be called by my name.”

“Thank God, I find your name rather dashing, rolls off my tongue so much easier than ‘your highness’ or ‘your majesty’”Honeymaren giggles, letting out a breath of relief.

They talked like that the rest of the evening. They told stories of each other’s cultures, the myths, the superstitions, the beliefs, everything about the other. But never came to anything personal, and Elsa wonders why.

Well, actually, she wonder why she wonders at all. Elsa was never the personal type, she never let any conversion with anyone get that far, but with Honeymaren…

With her voice, deep and warm as they are, and her eyes looking at her with such adoration, she would love to give a part of herself to her. As a gift— no, just something she would because she wants to.

What is it about this woman that Elsa feels like she’s safe and sound, wrapped in a warm blanket next to the fireplace in the palace she calls home even in an uncharted forest such as this?

Elsa may never know.


	4. We’re Building Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be able to post in the next few days since I’m on vacay and there’s no internet (I was only able to post this because I took advantage of free wifi from one of the restaurants we ate in) anyways enjoy!

Elsa remembers sleeping in one of the Northuldran tents with her father that night. It was temporary, built only for the guests so she didn’t have to share with any of the Northuldrans, which she believes would make them both uncomfortable, but it was comfy— warm. She was content.

Come sunrise, the first thing she did was pack her stuff neatly in her bag and head for home. Her father told her of his discussion with Yelena last night. He mentioned coming back with the  _ actual _ gifts he promised, and also something about Arendelle holding a festival for the Northuldran’s visit there some time soon. 

She only felt delight for the good news— not only will Anna get to personally meet the Northuldrans, but they get to be part of some of the Arendellian cultures— which was great, Of course! Two different cultures interacting and giving gifts to each other, it was all Elsa could hope for.

Things were going well, and Agnarr was more than happy and excited coming back to the tent last night, to the point of smiling himself to sleep. Elsa was glad, of course, to see her father so delighted, but she couldn’t help but worry for him.

_Why do I feel like something’s bound to go wrong?_ She thinks, furrowing her brow in deep thought. There’s this worry at the back of her head— a voice, of some sort, telling her to be on her guard. But for what? If something does go wrong, her father will be heartbroken for sure. 

“Why the long face?” Mattias notices the worry on his princess’ face and couldn’t help but ask. 

“Oh. Was it _that_ obvious?”

“Very much so, your majesty,” he says. Mattias looks around the tribe as if looking for someone, then as if something within him clicked, he whipped his head back to look at Elsa. “Is it because we’re leaving?”

“What?” Elsa couldn’t help but laugh. Now why was that the first reason he could think of? Well, to be honest that is part of it, but not quite. Still, she’s quite aghast that was the first reason he came up with.

“You do know we’ll come back in three days right? Or do you miss you ‘ _friend_ ’ already?”He says, making air quotes and wiggling eyebrows again and Elsa just playfully brushed him off. Nothing but a playful tease— nothing she should feel embarrassed about (and yet she is).

Speaking of which, she doesn’t think she’s got to say goodbye yet.

“Have you seen Honeymaren?” she asks Mattias, and the giggle that came off him was something that wouldn’t seem like it would come out of a 25 year old man. She made a mental note to talk Anna into pranking him later as payback.

“I knew it.”

“Oh shut it. Just tell me where she is so I can say goodbye.”

“Of course, your highness. The last time I saw her, she was off to make her daily rounds in the forest.”

Well shit. How was Elsa supposed to find her now? The last time she tried to venture off into the forest, she got lost and almost planned the next 20 years of her life living as a forest lady… or something. What makes this time any different?

“Which direction?” she asks, it was worth a try. If she’s lucky, maybe Honeymaren hasn’t gone that far yet. But knowing her and her speedy feet, she’s probably half way across the forest and Elsa would miss her chance to say goodbye.

Still, leaving without a goodbye is bad manners… and, it would make her feel bad— _why would it feel bad?_

“If father looks for me, tell him I went to say goodbye to a friend,” she advices her personal guard, and he nods in understanding.

“Do you want me to come with you, your majesty?”

“No, I’ll be fine, just help the others with packing.”

“Of course.”

And off Elsa goes into the woods once again, praying that she don’t get lost again, or else this time she never might get back. 

She remembered Honeymaren mention how the spirits help them find their way through the forest, and an idea popped into her head. 

It had worked before. She talked with the spirits— and they listened! Maybe this time she could ask for their help once again. But who would she ask help from? She doesn’t see any earth giants around, not that they’d be much help tracking down a human in the forest.

Then, out of nowhere, a sudden burst of wind passes through her and sending her hair flying to her face, her dress flapping harshly in accordance. She watched intently at it, furrowing her brows.

The wind went around in circles, sending random autumn leaves flying in a circular motion from the ground and up into the air, like some performance— and then it hit her.

Honeymaren didn’t find her out of pure instincts, she said the spirits helped her. The wind— the air spirit! This is the air spirit, and maybe she could ask for it’s help in finding Honeymaren.

“Good morning, air spirit,” she greets with a smile, following it’s movement with her eyes.

“Could you help me here? Do you know Honeymaren?” 

The wind spirit sends a bunch of leaves flying up into the air in confirmation, and Elsa smiles. She couldn’t believe she’s actually conversing with a wind spirit— something magic! She made a mental note to tell Anna once she gets home.

“Can you help me find her?”

In a flash, the wind moves towards the eastern side of the forest, and with how fast it was, Elsa found difficulty in following it. If Honeymaren could keep up with this, then no wonder she’s so fast on her feet.

The wind spirit, in retrospect, was so much different than the earth spirit. The earth spirit was slow, and despite it’s huge size, gentle. The wind spirit was fast— like, incredibly fast, and playful. It loves to send things flying in a way that it was fun to other people. She could see why Honeymaren would be friends with it.

After what it feels like 10 minutes of endless running and jumping up boulders and roots, Elsa could finally see a figure up ahead and she was sure it was Honeymaren. Her back was turned towards her, but the braid and the length of her hair was familiar, there’s no mistaking it.

The wind spirit rushed towards Honeymaren, sending her meters up from the ground, playing with the girl who was laughing in delight. She squealed in surprise at first, but immediately recognized the air spirit.

“Hi, Gale,” she greets. 

_Oh. It has a name?_

“What is it?” Honeymaren continues, still oblivious to the fact that Elsa was watching the whole thing from afar, a bewildered look on her face.

Gale shifted her around until she was face to face with Elsa, in which she squealed in surprise, again, but this time Elsa wasn’t sure if it was in delight or... something else.

“Elsa!— Gale put me down, please?” The wind obliges almost immediately, sending Honeymaren falling down meters from the ground in a speed that would surely kill her only to be caught by Gale once again when she was to make connect with the ground.

Elsa would be lying if she said it didn’t make her worry for the girl, but the amazement outweighs the worry far far more.

“So Gale’s it’s name huh?” Elsa speaks, eyes darting around to follow Gale’s movements.

“ _her_ name. Actually.”

Oh. So spirits do have genders.

“Aren’t you proud of me? I didn’t get lost this time,” Elsa teases, hands behind her back and fingers fiddling with each other— why is she like this? This is not proper for a princess.

“Oh really?” Maren laughs, “Are you sure it isn’t because Gale helped you?”

“Oh Gale was a big help, sure, but at least I got to where I’m actually going.”

“I’m surprised you can even communicate with her. Usually outsiders can’t, seeing as how you need to have a strong connection with the forest before the spirits can understand you,” Honeymaren states, pride in her voice, for Elsa.

She settles her spear down next to a tree and stretches, “So tell me, why did you come to find me?” she asks, a smirk on her lips.

“Well, we’re gonna go back home and I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye,” Elsa answers truthfully, she’s surprised she didn’t stumble on her words this time. What with how nervous she currently is… for some reason.

“How generous of her majesty to worry for a commoner like me, I am fortunate, truly” Honeymaren says, using this aristocratic voice she probably has been practicing a whole lot for. She even did the hand gestures and everything. 

_Well somebody’s got a lot of time in their hands._

“Oh stop it. I told you to not call me that.”

“I know, but it’s kind of fun. I’m kinda liking how your people run things— still, it is very weird.”

“Not weird,” Elsa corrects, “just different.”

“Yeah,” Maren smiles. That smile, Elsa swears she would die for that smile. That small lift of her lips, the slight crinkle of her eyes, it was heaven. She doesn’t know if she’s crazy or not but she swears she saw angels come down from the heavens to bless her with that smile.

“Uhmm… so— uh,” fuck, there she goes stuttering again.

“Want me to walk you back?” Maren speaks up, helping Elsa gather the bearings she had completely lost due to that smile.

“Yes, please.”

— — —

They said their goodbyes seconds after leaving, leaving no space for mindless chatter and playful banters. They’ll be back in three days anyway, and hopefully— though Elsa thinks it’s unlikely— Honeymaren won’t forget her while she’s away.

The ride back to Arendelle was silent, unlike the day they were traveling to the forest. Everyone’s glad to be going back home for sure, but Elsa assumes a part of them were left in the forest. Basking in it’s ethereal beauty and melting in it’s warmth. Elsa would know, a part of her stayed as well.

Once back at the castle, her father wasted no second in preparing for the gifts he had planned. Everyone was back to work once more, and Elsa? Well, in lack of better words, she was bored as fuck.

Good thing there was always her little sister Anna to entertain her. She wonders what sort of shenanigans her sister has been through while she was gone. She hoped her mother didn’t have a hard time trying to control Anna, though Iduna know how to handle both her daughters well. 

“Elsa, you’re back!” Anna greets, running in the halls with the speed of a hound, pouncing on her big sister and sending both their bodies rolling on the floor.

“Why hello to you too, princess,” Elsa laughs, patting her sister’s braided hair that managed to untangle itself in her giddiness.

“Tell me tell me tell me, how was the forest?”

There were so many stories to tell, Elsa couldn’t even begin to think where to start. Oh how she wishes her sister was there to witness it all, to see and experience what she had— the overwhelming feeling of being a part of something she never expected she would be. Anna could be a part of it too.

“I don’t want to spoil too much, maybe if we ask father he’ll let you come with us next time,” Elsa smiles, knowing full well her sister won't stop nagging her till she spills something— anything, really. 

“Aw, you know he won’t— but maybe if you vouch for me he would, oh! And Mom too! You could do it together!— makes it more convincing, doesn’t it?”

Her sister squeals with joy, jumping around in ecstasy. There’s a reasonable reason behind her excitement— if Elsa were just as springy, she would be jumping around as well.

Oh she can’t wait to go back. Maybe this time she can introduce her sister to Honeymaren and Ryder— oh the fun they’ll have knowing just how similar their personalities are.

“Why don’t we ask father now?”

Anna gasps, a huge smile on her face, “Now!?”

“Sure, why not?”

So, off they went to find their dear father and ask for his permission to let Anna tag along the next time they go back to the forest.

The last time Elsa saw him, he was arranging the gifts in the courtyard, so that should be where he still is.

The closer they get to the courtyard, the more confused Elsa gets. Why are there a bunch of big bricks everywhere? She asks herself, looking at wagons upon wagons of bricks and extra wagons filled with materials for cement. She though he was arranging gifts, not building a house.

Once within earshot of his father, Elsa decided to ask but got beaten to it by Anna.

“Father what is all this?” she asks, peering around all the incoming wagons of stone bricks, eyes half lidded in suspicion.

“I’m gonna build something for the Northuldrans, something that will help them control their abundant source of water,” he turns to face Anna with a proud grin, “there’s no greater gift, is there?” he says, shuffling her hair around.

Still confused, Anna raised a brow. What does he mean by that? What could he possibly be planning to build with such a huge supply of stone bricks? But Elsa already knew… 

“What…?” Anna drawls longer, still waiting for a clear answer— anything clearer than what her father just told her.

“He’s planning to build a dam.”


	5. Nothing More Can Be Done

Christmas was about, and they still had a long way before finishing the dam— a few months minimum. While Arendellian builders and architects—the best there are—are building the dam, the Northuldrans were invited to spend Christmas eve in Arendelle.

Everyone was glad of course, especially the Arendellian common folk who seemed more excited about their arrival than the King himself. Everyone was preparing— wether that be a huge feast, or the games, or the huge ice rink they had, everyone had something they should be doing.

And the Princesses were no different. While Anna was busy with home school— some simple history lessons, Elsa was busy with organizing literally _everything_. From programs and events to the little things like the food that will be catered, it was all on her.

It has been a few weeks since she’s last been in the enchanted forest— since she’s last seen Honeymaren. Since this will be their first time visiting, and they really don’t visit anywhere else on a regular basis, there’s extra pressure on her shoulder to make this perfect. It has to be perfect, not just because of Honeymaren— _though she does really wanna impress her_ —but for the other Northuldrans as well.

“Why not leave the others to me?” Her mother, Iduna— the queen— asked, eager to help. There was something strange about her today however, and Elsa couldn’t exactly pinpoint what. Although she did notice she wasn’t wearing her favorite scarf today... which was weird.

“Mom, we both know you have your own affairs to deal with,” Elsa refused politely, “besides, it’s my job as the princess anyways, it’s the least I can do to uphold my title.”

Iduna sighs. Her daughter was right, otherwise there wouldn’t be piles upon piles of unsigned paper calling for her in her office. She had her own job to do, but seeing her daughter volunteer to do _all_ the preparations that her _father_ should be doing was worrying.

Where was her father anyway?

“Elsa, where’s your father?”

“In the Enchanted forest, he couldn’t leave the dam. He said he’ll come back with the Northuldrans.” At Elsa’s answer, a frown came upon the Queen’s face. Not those disappointed or pissed of frowns, but one of extreme worry. And though it was subtle, Elsa would be blind to not see it.

“Your father’s building a dam?”

“Yes, I thought he already told you. He started building the dam weeks ago—Are you alright, mother?”

Her voice seemed to snap the Queen out of her bubble, and she smiled as if nothing had happened. “Of course, my love. If you need any help, you know where to find me alright?”

“Will you be joining us at the opening ceremony later?”

She just smiles and takes her leave, seemingly in a hurry more so than usual, leaving Elsa to raise a brow. She’ll push the ‘worrying about your mother’ part of her to the side for now, she still has a lot of things to do

— — —

The King was hard at work, and his dedication and mind was set on this project of his, Honeymaren was sure, and all the other Northuldrans were as well. Yelena was pleased to see the Arendellians work hard to build their dam, it was one of the only things she needed to prove their genuine feelings of alliance with them. 

“In a few minutes we’ll be leaving for Arendelle, so please tell your people to get ready, if you would,” he says with a smile, beads of sweat starting to trickle down his neck from a day’s hard work of walking around and making sure everything’s going swell.

Honeymaren nods in response and gives off a grateful smile as well, “of course, your majesty,” she says with a bow. It was strange to see a king so... disheveled like this. From what she hears from other travelers, kings are suppose to be prim and proper all the time, not lifting a finger in his throne and let his governed do all the work. She’s glad Agnarr wasn’t like that.

She went ahead to inform the masses of their upcoming departure. All that was left to do now was to load their belongings on the sleigh and strap the reindeers in. Which was what Ryder was doing.

“How are we today, reindeer herder Ryder Nattura?” Honeymaren greets with a jest. She climbs up the side of the sleigh and looks down on her brother who had nothing but a furrowed brow directed at her.

“Can you not?”

“Not what?”

“I’m pretty sure there are other jobs to do around here, Maren, please let me do mine in peace,” he deadpans.

“Why so bitter so early in the morning? We’ll be going to see a kingdom! How exciting is that? Aren’t you happy we’ll finally be going somewhere outside the forest?”

“Yeah, but who’s gonna be taking care of the reindeers?”

“Oh lighten up, brother, old man Milo will be taking care of them, enjoy this opportunity please?”

He didn’t respond, stroking his reindeer in slight resentment. Whatever, Maren’s sure he’ll get over it, once he realizes the reindeers will be just fine without him.

Once she’s done telling everyone about the plan, her last stop would be their house— or more specifically, her mother.

As leader, it was crucial for her to come with them in their visit to Arendelle. Not all of them will be coming of course, some are needed here to take care of the crops and the reindeers— someone to make sure things are still standing and working for when they return. And as leader, Yelena isn’t sure if she really should leave her people alone in the forest.

“You and Ryder need to stop worrying too much,” Maren advices as she enters the tent, getting herself a cup of water.

“I’m happy, they have invited us to their home, of course, but to leave my people alone—“

“Everything’s gonna be alright, okay? I’m sure our people can handle their own. Have a little faith.”

Loud and joyous laughters explodes from outside the tent and the two exchanges glances. Surely that’s their cue to leave the tent and join whatever commotion it was that was happening. And they did.

“Glad of you to join us Miss,” Mattias greets the both of them with a courteous bow, “any luggage I could help you with?”

“Oh no we’re fine, Mattias, but thank you,” Yelena responded.

“Well then please climb aboard, we’re leaving for Arendelle.”

_I guess this is it. I’ll finally get to see Elsa and her home after... how many weeks now? I really don’t remember. Both sides have been so busy._

“Everyone ready to go?” The king climbs on the driver’s seat and turns around to ask. When everybody nods and smiles in response, he grabs the reigns and goes.

— — —

“Is everything ready to go? They will be here any minute now,” now Elsa was panicking. With every passing minute of them _not_ arriving through the gates, the more anxious she gets of them _actually_ arriving.

“Calm down, Elsa. I’m sure everything’s fine,” Anna says, patting her on the back in an attempt to soothe her raging nerves.

All she could do was let out a sigh. What with all the last minute problems that keeps popping up that requires her immediate attention, she doubts everything’s a hundred percent fine right now.

“What about mom? Is she coming to the opening ceremony?”

“I don’t know, Anna. Can you please go to her office and ask her while I do my rounds?”

“Sure, as long as you promise not to take it too far, alright?”

“Okay, I promise. Now go before they arrive—“

As if the universe hadn’t made her suffer enough, trumpets start playing outside the courtyard and shouts of cheer started singing to the melody. They’re here— and she was not there to greet them. _Oh shit._

She bolted through the hallways, poise and manners be damned. If there was something that’s going to ruin this ceremony, she sure as hell it wasn’t gonna be her.

All that running should’ve sent stray hair out of her braid and to the front of her face and that would be unsightly as a princess— lucky for her though, her hair seemed to be cooperating with her in such a time of need.

She made it to the front gate just in time to order it’s opening. And once opened, the King greeted his citizens with a blinding smile, a reindeer reign on his hand, and driving a sleigh that carried Northuldrans and Arendellians alike. A symbol of peace and unity of both parties.

“Welcome, my friends, to our kingdom, Arendelle!” He shouts and on cue, all the decorations and everything that has to do with a grand entrance was signaled to go off.

Fireworks shoots out of the sky, both fountains from left and right start sprouting water in an intricate fashion. 

The spectacle was grand, from the surprised and rather delighted look on their faces— their eyes glinting in joy. Jaw slacked and attention stolen. She was proud of her and her own people’s hard work and contribution to make this a success— but calling it a success too early into the celebration would be jinxing it, so she refrains from vocally stating it.

Elsa was focused on one Northuldran however, the one with long brown locks cascading down her shoulders and a rather charming brown eyes. She held her chin high and stood up straight, a spectacle to befall all those lucky enough to witness it. Honeymaren. 

Her hair wasn’t in a braid this time, and only now did Elsa realize how long it _really_ was. It was amazing, and silky, and so soft looking, and she really shouldn’t be staring—

“Your father, where is he?” Out of nowhere the Queen comes rushing out of the castle but still manages to sport a calm and reserved poise. Though Elsa could tell something was wrong.

“With the visitors why—“ queen Iduna didn’t let her finish and heads towards the direction of the queen.

“There’s something wrong,” Anna speaks from behind her, clearly in a rush as well. All this... this bad energy just rushing in from nowhere in such a short period of time— what is going on!?

“Clearly! What is happening?”

“I don’t know... but mother she’s— there’s something bothering her. I told her about the dam being finished in a few months and then she just... freaked out.”

“But why?”

“I already told you I don’t know!”

“Hey!” The sisters jumped at the sudden call, and they turned around to see Honeymaren walking up to them with this huge smile in her face. At this, Elsa froze up.

“Hi, Honeymaren,” Anna elbows her, repeatedly, before she realized what she was supposed to do.

“Oh! Honeymaren, this is my sister, Anna. Anna this is Honeymaren.”

Anna reaches her hand over for a handshake and Maren shakes it with pleasure, a huge smile plastered on her face.

“You’re cute,” Anna says, “I like you,” she leans over at Elsa’s ears and whispers, “ _I like her, make a move or I will make a move on her for you”_

In the background, despite all the smiles and laughters, Elsa saw her parents talk amongst themselves. It would almost seem like they’re just having a calm discussion but really when you look harder they’re actually arguing. Which rarely happens.

_What is going on, like, really?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Yey! Also some of you have been asking wether or not Elsa has powers in this fic and the answer is: Yes and No. (Meaning her powers are a huge part of the plot, which I obviously can’t disclose to you guys right now) so ya’ll just have to wait and see ;)
> 
> Also, shit’s gonna get real after this chapter so... you know, be ready, cause Yours truly sure as hell isn’t


	6. Where The Northwind Meets The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Folks!!   
> Sorry for this late upload, I have been VERY busy recently, had no time to finish the chapter but alas! I have! MWUAHAHAHA
> 
> also I have this weird feeling 2020 will be my year, but I say that every year and I’m always pleasantly surprised. (2019’s a bitch)

_Something is wrong._

_Something is definitely wrong._

“Is something wrong?”

_Yes!_

“No?”

Elsa knows she shouldn’t be so nervous and worried about practically nothing, especially not now that she has guests to entertain— _oh fuck!_ The guests!!

“Clearly something is wrong, care to tell?” Honeymaren coos gently, both hands behind her back. She appreciates the kind gesture of asking and the plain concern written on her face, but how is Elsa going to answer that question exactly? She woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Her coffee had too much cream this morning? Hell, what else did she miss?

“If you don’t wanna tell me, that’s okay. You’re not obliged to tell me everything—“

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine. In fact, everything is amazing! Care to come with me for a little tour of the castle? You’re brother can come with,” Elsa spoke too fast but smiled, like she has never smiled before. Hoping the smile can mask up all the anxiety in her mind, she turned around and headed straight for the hall for the start of the tour— not really sure if Maren agreed to it or not.

— — —

“Why, tell me why?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“No, if you’re asking me to stop building that dam— which you know for a fact is very important to yours truly and the Northuldrans— you’re gonna have to tell me why.”

Agnarr was busy. He still has the whole day ahead of him— what with building the dam and making sure this welcoming party goes as smoothly as possible, he needs to be attending to at least a part of it, but no, he’s not. Why? He doesn’t know either.

“The spirits in that forest—“

Agnarr stopped fully on his tracks, looking at his wife— the queen— with furrowed brows and suspicious looks, _“how do you know about the spirits?”_

“Agnarr. Listen to me, honey,” Iduna’s voice turned a key lower, and she took a step closer holding on to her husband’s arm, “That dam is going to constrict the water flow through the entire forest, it is going to hurt the spirits—“

“How would you know that?”

_“Reasons!”_

“I can’t just hold on to ‘reasons’,” Agnarr closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and opens them, “look, I’ve been planning this for years, years, Iduna, and I really want to build this for them. Think about the amount of happiness we are giving unto them!”

“If you finish the dam, there’s gonna be more than happiness and not just for them— for us as well!”

_“Well even better!”_

_“No!”_

This is not helping. Really. There are people from other lands needing Agnarr’s presence right now, and there are papers calling for Iduna to sign them, and yet for them to be discussing this amidst of all that— the fact that Iduna found it very important to tell him must mean something. He’s not just sure if he should…well, you know? _Listen_.

“I just don’t understand. I’m sorry. First you refuse to come with us to the forest. Then you refuse to greet them in their visit. And now you are asking me to stop building that dam? I’m sorry, really I am. But you have to help me understand…”

“I would if I could… but the situation is— it’s complicated and—“

“And…?”

“…and it’s something that I cannot tell.”

The king sighs. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then sighs more. This is his wife. He loves his wife more than anything. And he listens! He always listens… it’s all he ever does. But with this? He’s not so sure anymore. That dam isn’t gonna finish building itself, and he sure as hell didn’t plan and invest money and time on it for nothing.

“I’m sorry honey, but if you can’t give me a solid reason then I can’t just give this dam up, and you know that. You know I can’t back up on a promise.”

If there was one thing she admired about Agnarr, it was that very fact that he keeps to his word. Who knew it was going to be the thing that would push her to a corner one day.

“Alright. I understand. I appreciate you fighting for this, really makes me admire you more,” Iduna sighs and smiles, no matter what happens, this is still her husband she’s talking to, the live of her life, and really… she has to go.

“I guess, I’ll have to take my leave now…”

_Time for Plan B._

— — —

“This is the dining hall, it’s where we eat but fun fact, the common misconception about this room is that people always think it’s where the parties are always held, which isn’t true…” the more Elsa and her guests roam around the castle in one of her voluntary tours, the more anxious the princess gets. She saw everything— well not really _everything_ , but like surface level stuff.

“Elsa… I’m sorry, but uhm… is something bothering you? I’m not usually so observant but it’s really hard to miss…” Honeymaren speaks up, placing a gentle hand on Elsa’s shoulder in her show of concern, which made the princess stop in her tracks and in her train of thought.

Was she being obvious? She could’ve sworn she was being smooth enough— but obviously she was proven wrong, that or Maren is just a psychic.

“No, I am…,” Elsa looks straight into Maren’s brown orbs (a brave feat, really) and something caught her eye by accident. She noticed the scarf Maren was wearing, the texture, the pattern, the color, and she couldn’t help but raise a brow, “...fine.”

_Where have I seen that before??_

Maren noticed the look and she followed up with an explanation, “Oh you like this? It’s a special scarf worn and woven by Northuldrans such as myself. It’s more of an heirloom really, kinda like your crown but a whole lot less expensive.”

_Worn and woven by Northuldrans—_

“Oh! Kinda looks like the one our mother has, but the pattern is different,” Anna intervenes, seemingly popping out of thin air and shedding light unto her sister’s deep thought.

“Well yes, of course. The pattern differs from family to family, and usually only women have one— but wait, you said your mother owns one?”

“Yeah!”

Honeymaren and Ryder exchanges looks, both bearing a raised brow, “but… she’s Arendellian, right?”

“I think? I mean, she never really tells us much about where she came from, but I can’t be mistaken. That scarf looks a whole lot like hers.”

Elsa decides to join in on the conversation, “Maybe it’s not intentional? Maybe she just saw it somewhere and decided to buy it… or something.”

“Maybe,” Anna responds, “but she did mention it was very important to her and belonged to her family so…”

This is too much thinking for one day. More of this and she swears her brain will fry itself before the day ends. Luckily for her, she could just go ahead and ask her mother about the scarf— but wether or not she’ll answer is an entirely different question.

Is her mother really Northuldran? Would that make her and Anna half Northuldran— No. _Do not jump into conclusions, Elsa, surely this is just nothing but a big coincidence. Nothing to get all your brain cells killing themselves over._

“You know what let’s just continue with the tour.” Elsa shakes her head, trying to clear her mind and hopefully her messy thoughts along with it.

“More tour? Oh come on, let’s show them the garden!!” Anna exclaims.

“Anna, we’re getting to that.”

“Let’s just jump into it then! Then you can show them the rest.”

“If This is a prank I swear I—“

“Woah woah woah, leave your assumptions for when we actually get there, also it’s not a prank—come on!”

Anna goes off and drags Ryder along with her by the hand— they seemed to get along for some reason. Elsa guesses it’s because of the fact that they’re both the youngest of two siblings, but it more of the fact that they’re personalities just click.

While the two youngsters jog ahead of them, Elsa just sighs and follows, knowing full well she has no say in the matter— and that’s when she noticed Honeymaren stayed behind to walk with her.

“Children, am I right?”

Elsa chuckles, “yes sure, of course.”

“Hey, I know something’s bothering you, you kinda suck at hiding it…” Maren speaks up, not looking at the princess next to her, but not looking away either.

When Elsa doesn’t respond, she tries her best to fill the silence, “You don’t have to tell me anything though! It’s okay. I’m just saying, you don’t have to act like everything’s okay when it’s not. It’s okay to feel. It’s part of being human, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Maren, I realize that. It’s just that… being a princess and an heir to the throne for an entire kingdom… I can’t exactly break down whenever I want to…”

They walked for a bit, the coldness of the room just slowly creeping on both their necks. Nothing but the clacking of Elsa’s heels echoing through the hall.

“I wish I can share what you feel…” Honeymaren starts, staring at the ceiling, letting her mind do the talking, filter be damned, “...so I could understand. So when you want to cry but can’t, I could cry your tears for you. So when you’re in pain, but can’t heal, I would heal your wounds for you. So when you’re sad and can’t bear it anymore, I could carry the loneliness and bear it for you… would that— would that be a selfish thing to wish for…?”

Elsa was silent. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if words were better or if her actions would convey her feelings clearer.

There was a certain weight to Maren’s voice— a certain deepness to it. Something so warm, something so soft that it calls out to Elsa, telling her to come, telling her to follow, asking for her— _begging_ for her. But she fears the depth of it, she fears the possibility of it rejecting her. If she revels in the feeling, if she succumb into the warmth, it’ll disappear…

So yes… Elsa was unsure. Unsure of the growing sting in her chest— a painful but _pleasurable_ sting. She wants more of it, but at the same time she doesn’t.

“Well, I know nothing about wishes and all that jazz so even if I had the option to wish for it I would probably mess it up,” Maren chuckles, oblivious to the effect her words brought upon the princess.

“… I didn’t know you were… poetic,” Elsa finally slips a few words out, still not completely out of her trance.

“Well that’s one word for it, I guess. See I’m not a romantic, but hell I’m recently realizing I have the potential to be, and I find it incredibly hilarious.” Honeymaren laughs, and Elsa swears she felt her heart leap out of her chest in an attempt to sacrifice itself to the goddess that is Honeymaren.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m supposed to be studying right now. Our finals are tomorrow, but eh. I hope you enjoyed reading that as I did writing it. More chapters to come, the plot is really thick and it’ll take quite a while to, you know, finish it.
> 
> Anyways, I’ll probably post the next chap sometime tomorrow— please pray I pass this semester, hahaha.


End file.
